


交换生

by lucy26



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 我懒得打了, 见原文tag
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy26/pseuds/lucy26
Summary: 梗概：在Jim从Tarsus IV回来不久后，他家来了个瓦肯交换生，Spock。





	1. 欢迎光临河滨镇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Exchange Student](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528499) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



Jim正梦到他在太空中的一搜船上，一搜货船，不，一搜星舰，而他是舰长。太棒了！他笑了笑。随后，一阵剧痛从耳朵上传来。

他尖叫着坐了起来，胸膛随着喘息一起一伏。

“你他妈怎么还赖在床上？”他的继父，Frank，冲他大吼大叫。他站在Jim的床边双手插在腰上他双手叉腰地站在Jim的床边，并对Jim怒目而视，“把你的娇贵懒惰的小屁股从床上挪下来然后穿好衣服。”

Jim揉了揉他的耳朵，“为啥？”

“蠢货，因为那个交换生45分钟后会到穿梭机。”

Jim皱着眉头把乱发理顺，“那为什么我们有个交换生？”

“因为你妈这么说的，不是我的主意。但是如果她想要升职，就要得同意。所以你现在跟我来，摆出一张兴高采烈，热情好客的脸去迎接那个怪胎。”

“是什么让你觉得他是怪胎？”

“他是瓦肯人。他们都是怪胎。他爸是一个大使，我们得去穿梭机那里好好迎接。”他把Jim从床上拉起，推着他到衣柜跟前。“还有，听好了，小子，你最好趁这个怪胎整个夏天都留在这里时伺候好他。给他留个好印象，这样你妈就能得到一个好报告。如果你不照做我就揍扁你。”

“既然是个交换，为什么我不去瓦肯？”

Frank轻蔑地笑了，“因为没有人想要你这个蠢货。五分钟内下楼，要不我就打烂你的脑袋。”Frank猛地打开他卧室的房门然后离开了。

他看了眼穿外的天气情况，然后拿出内衣，牛仔裤，长袖T恤。有点起风但是没什么云，所以应该不会下雨。他想起Frank和平常如出一辙的威胁，于是迅速穿戴完毕。

当他到楼下后，Frank扔给了他一个苹果。

“如果我不给你东西吃，你就会哭着向你妈告状，说我饿着你。”Frank冷笑道。“还有什么所谓的‘精神创伤’。”他还做了个引号的手势。“你在那（Tarsus IV）过得可好了，你跟你那个疯婊子姑妈明明在那里呆得挺好的。可你非要离开还搞砸一切。”

“又不是我让那些农作物欠收的。”Jim曾被送到Tarsus IV和Frank的姐姐，Tabitha,一起生活，在Sam离家出走，他把Frank的车子开下悬崖去后不久。“她也不是我的姑妈，她并不疯癫，只是有点刻薄。”

“我怎么知道你说的是不是真的？我差点忘了你是个忘恩负义的混蛋了。Tabitha对你是真的好。不管怎样，你当时就应该和其他人一样饿死。”

“也许我应该饿死。”Jim咕哝道。

“你刚刚说什么？”Frank咄咄逼人地问道。

“没什么。”

“Yeah，你是对的，你最好什么都没说。管好你的油嘴滑舌，小子，你总有一天会因此陷入麻烦的。现在出去到卡车那里。”

Jim从后门走出去，“卡车？我们为什么不乘坐大一些的车或悬浮车？”

“卡车又没啥毛病。”Frank在他们前往车库的途中吐了口痰到地上。“你可以在他坐在驾驶室里时坐在卡车后面上，或是你们俩像一对基佬一样挤在驾驶室里，我无所谓。”

“他睡哪？”

“你的房间。”

“我的房间？为什么不是Sam的房间？”

“你妈和我决定让他呆在你房间。他本来就是来体验地球生活的，和你住在一起又何妨。再说了，说不定他能影响你，让你不再表现得那么混蛋。”

“不管怎样，Sam的房间是空的。”Jim咕哝道。

“那又怎样？按我说的做，小子。我要把Sam的房间改造成...”

“游戏房，自从他走了你就一直这么说。”

“不要和我顶嘴。我会着手这件事。也许你和那个怪胎这个夏天要帮我忙。既然你妈今天下午到家，你最好在我们和那个怪胎面前表现像样点。如果你不照做我就揍扁你。”

Jim点了点头。那天他被打得嘴唇裂开，后背疼痛，所以他知道Frank会说到做到。他皱了皱鼻子，“卡车好臭。”

“可能是烧了汽油或者其他什么发出的地味道，也许是变速器的问题。我这周会找个时间处理。你可以帮我，毕竟你还没漂亮到不能弄脏的地步。”

Frank把卡车开下农房前的泥泞小路然后驶向河滨镇的主干道。

“他会呆多久？”

“告诉过你，整个夏天。”

“回答得真含糊。”

“他九月就回瓦肯。我想，大概在劳动节之后。你妈知道具体时间。”Frank把车停在穿梭机的停车位，转头看向Jim，“听着，小子。你最好对某些事情闭口不谈。他不必知道我们的家务事。你明白了吗？”

“我知道了。”Jim知道他应该闭嘴，但是他忍不住继续，“那么，你打算怎么在他面前揍扁我啊？这不会坏事吗？”

Frank眯着眼看着Jim，“我想过这事。我有两个选择。在他不在场时打在看不到的地方，或他九月份离开后好好让你记住该怎样表现乖点。可能双管齐下，我们走着瞧。”

Jim咽了口唾沫然后开了卡车门下车。

他们走到刚到达的穿梭机旁边等待。

十分钟后，穿梭机的门开了，旅客们开始离开。

“你妈要坐下午的穿梭机回来。”Frank告诉Jim，“她会做一顿丰盛的晚餐。”

“瓦肯人是素食主义者。”Jim回答道。

“我知道，蠢货。”

Jim看着一个比他大一点的瓦肯青少年走下活动梯。他身穿棕色长裤，麦色长袖毛衣。Jim注意到了对方长相怡人，不过他只会自己这么想想，不会告诉Frank。当对方停在他面前，他注意到了那双漂亮的棕色眼睛。

“Spock？”Frank问道，虽然鉴于周围无其他瓦肯人，必然是他。

“肯定的，你是Thatcher先生？”

“对，Frank Thatcher。这是我的儿子，James。”

“继子。”

Frank眯着眼看向Jim，“继子。”

“我是Jim Kirk。”Jim做了个ta'al的手势，然后他瞥到Frank模仿他的动作。“欢迎来到河滨镇和我们的家，Spock。”

“谢谢你，Jim。”Spock的回答里无一丝声调的抑扬变化。

“让我们来帮你拿行李，然后我们就可以去农房那里。”Frank微笑道。由于他的微笑更像是一个讥笑，那让他的表情看上去很怪。就像是Frank被大眼外星人或其他什么附身了一样，他的表情很怪。。Jim心里暗暗想到。

他们走过去帮Spock拿行李，Frank命令Jim拿两个大箱子。Spock见状便试图帮忙。

“不，不，让Jim来做，他可以处理好。”Frank向Spock保证道。“这边。”

Spock跟着Frank走向卡车，而Jim吃力地拿着箱子跟上他们。他们在卡车旁边等着Jim。Spock又一次试图帮Jim拿那些箱子。

“Jim，”Frank刻意说，“把这些行李放到床上。”

Jim试着不去瞪Frank，因为他知道这样做的后果。他的细胳膊在把第一个箱子放到卡车得到床上就感到疼痛。他转身去拿第二个，但是Spock此时走上前，毫不费力地把箱子放到了卡车里。Jim降低了视线，他不想看到Spock是如何看待虚弱的他。Jim的身体仍因在Tarsus IV的遭遇而虚弱。但是Spock对此不知情。虽然Frank知道。

“Spock，你和我坐在驾驶室里，Jim坐在卡车后面。”

“我并不介意坐在卡车后面。”Spock说道。

“这怎么行。”Frank微笑着说，“你可是我们的客人。Jim坐卡车后面就得了，是吧，男孩？”

“是。我无所谓。”

Jim爬进了卡车的后面，把门拉上，关上了后面。

“此物乃古老的地球交通工具？”Spock在关上车门的时候问道。Jim并没有提到Frank的回答，此时他把车开出了停车场。


	2. Jim的房间

“带Spock上楼然后向他展示他住哪儿。”Frank在他们刚踏进农房就冲着他年轻的金发继子咆哮。“我得走了...我要在谷仓里干活。”男人一脸怪笑地从侧门后消失，把Spock单独和名为Jim Kirk的年轻男孩留下。

Jim，不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，紧张地用那双蓝得通透的眼睛注视着Spock。Spock从未看出二者的相似之处。（Spock来地球前可能以为地球人也像瓦肯人一样每个个体都相似，注释来自某位GN的指点。）

“他，额，去抽奇怪的烟去了。”Jim告诉他。

“奇怪的烟？”

Jim点了点头，“大麻。”

Spock点了点头，他并不知道Jim说的是什么，但是他决定不过问。地球人以其古怪闻名。他弯下腰提起他的行李箱。

“我-我可以拿这些。”Jim说道。

“这是不必要的。”Spock回答道。“我已习惯了它们的重量。”

Jim咬了一下嘴唇并点了点头，“好的。这边。”

Spock跟着Jim走上楼时十分在意那些看上去并不结实的楼梯。

“噢，好吧，我觉得这楼梯是不会坏的。我是说，还没有人从上面掉下来。”

这番话并没有给Spock带来慰藉。

走到楼梯的尽头后，Jim把他带到最后一扇门的右边。他转动了门把手，把门打开，站在一旁让Spock进去。

“这是我的房间，你,你和我住一起。”Jim在Spock把行李箱放到地上后说道。Spock注意到房间里只有一张床。“Queen（女王）。”

Spock眨了眨眼睛。

Jim的脸变得通红。“那张床，它是双人床（queen-sized）。我们这儿是这么叫的。唔，我不知道这个用瓦肯语怎么说。总之，空间足够大。我们俩住一起应该没问题。”

Spock点了点头，“我确信这会令人满意。”

“你可以把你的行李箱放进衣柜或其它地方。这些挂钩是给你挂衣服的。我还没从我的床头柜给你腾空间，你懂的，用来放内衣或其它小东西的。如果你需要，我可以想办法弄。”

“这令我惬意，谢谢你。”

Jim又吐了吐舌头，“好的，。”他走向床头柜，“哪一边?”

“边？”

“床的哪一边。你知道的。你想睡在哪一边？”

“我没有任何偏好。”

“好。我喜欢右边，靠近窗户。”他看着被衣物填满了一个又一个抽屉，“你想要几个抽屉？”

“一个就足矣。”

Jim点了点头，把抽屉塞得几乎不能关上。“搞定。（Here you go then.）”他走回床边，“这里没有奢华的东西。”

“我无需奢侈品。”

“好的。门上有个锁，但我并不打算使用。”

“瓦肯人重视隐私。”

“嗯。”

Spock转身把他的内衣裤和袜子放进了他的抽屉里。“我请求锁门。”

“没问题。唔，走廊尽头的那两扇门就是浴室。那个只有我们两个使用。妈妈和Frank有他们自己的浴室。妈妈下午晚些回到家。她从旧金山乘穿梭机回来。”

“我很期待见到她。”Spock彬彬有礼地回答。他转身面对Jim，“若你无异议，我意欲与我的父母通话并告知他们我已安全到达。”

“当然，请便（go ahead）。”

“如果可以，我想私下进行。”Spock文雅地说。

“噢，啊。”Jim又脸红了，“抱歉。”

“无需道歉。”

Jim点了点头，舔了舔嘴唇。“好的，待会见。”Jim离开前关上了门。

Spock把装有他的PADD的行李箱放在床上，拉开拉链，把它反正床头柜旁边，这样他就能在挂衣服的时候也能进行通话。

他的母亲在她的脸出现在Spock的屏幕上时脸上带着微笑，“噢！Spock！你到了？”

“是的，母亲。这是我在河滨镇被给予的住所。”

“噢，把屏幕转动一下好让我看到整个房间。”

Spock照做了，虽然他觉得这是毫无逻辑的。房间里没有任何有趣的特定事物。

“看起来很好。”

“它属于Jim。”

“Jim？”

“Jim Kirk，我在这个夏天的陪伴者。你记得Winona Kirk-Thatcher有个儿子。”母亲的笑容更大了。“是的，只比你小几岁。你已经见过他了？”

“是的。”

“然后？”

Spock挑起一边眉毛，“然后什么？”

“你觉得Jim怎么样？”

“我对他并不太多想法，母亲。他看上去性格温和。”

母亲因为某些原因笑了，“这太棒了，他可爱吗？”

“可爱？”

“是啊，你懂的。”

“吾妻。”Sarek，Spock的父亲出现在屏幕上。“停止用不合逻辑且无意义的问题困扰Spock。”她的母亲撅了撅嘴。“你安定下来了吗？”

“是的，父亲。”

“很好。我们期待有关你在那里的定期汇报。”

“肯定的。”

“从我目前所了解的看来，河滨镇...并无特别之处。”

“你的意思是，无聊。”母亲说道。母亲笑着说道，带着深情的微笑看着她的丈夫。

“大概，”父亲承认道。“我会让你与你的母亲继续讨论她先前提出的问题。”

“我希望您不要这么做。”Spock回答道，但是他父亲已经离开了。

“那么（Well）？”母亲示意他继续。

“什么（What）？”

“噢，他肯定特别可爱。你完全在忽视问题。我想见他。”

“也许您会的。我应该走了，母亲。我还没收拾完。”

“好的，甜心。明天联系我？”

“明天？我以为我们联系的频率是每周一次。”

“那是和你的父亲。我想每天都听到你的声音。像个私人日记什么的。”

Spock在内心叹了口气，“好的。”

“谢谢你，Spock。祝你有美好的一天。”他的屏幕变成空白，他把PADD从床头柜上拿下来并放进了书包。他走向窗户向外看。透过窗户，谷仓周围的景象一览无遗。Jim的继父在谷仓外，依靠着墙壁，吞云吐雾。他和地球人没有什么接触，除了他的母亲。但是他并不在意那个人做什么。

他摇了摇头，回去把衣服挂好。


	3. 妈妈回家了

“你妈已经在穿梭机上了。”Frank对着在沙发上疑惑为何会被踢出自己的卧室的Jim说道，“上去叫那个怪胎下来。”

 

“你不能一直这么叫他。他会听到的。妈妈可不喜欢这样。”

 

“好吧。”Frank极其浮夸地说道，“去把那个瓦肯带下来到这里。”

 

Jim站稳脚跟支住身子，迎接即将到来的一顿猛推。果不其然，Frank双手猛推他的胳膊。因为他事先有准备，所以他站稳了并且没怎么摇晃。

 

“还有别对我说我该做什么和不该说什么，小废物。怎么告诉你就怎么做。”

 

Jim走上楼，也许走得就比该有的速度慢一点，但是他骨子里一直有种力量驱使他对抗Frank。这是他在Sam离开后把Frank的车开下悬崖的首要原因。那件事仿佛是上辈子发生的。Sam可以去见鬼了（go suck an egg）。

 

他停在他的卧室前面做苦脸。天杀的他为什么要敲自己房间的门？但他还是敲了，虽然不怎么乐意。

 

“请进。”

 

Jim数到五后打开了门。Spock站在衣橱旁边，将一件蓝色毛衣挂在衣架上。“你要知道，现在并不是很冷。我不知道你有误解还是什么，但是如果你只有毛衣的话夏天会很热。”

 

“我并不是只有毛衣，此外，瓦肯人的体温异于地球人。”

 

“噢，好的。”Jim舔了舔嘴唇。“妈妈快到了，如果你想要见她，你现在就应该下楼了。”

 

“当然。”Spock走近衣橱把毛衣挂好。

 

这让Jim有时间环视自己的房间，看Spock是否对其做出变动。这不是因为Jim在意室内摆设。他的房间就应该是他的房间。他之前就尝过分享空间的怪异滋味。在作物欠收前，他和Tabitha一家住在Tarsus IV上，那时他几乎没有什么私人空间。

 

“我已准备完毕。”

 

Jim动了一下，他肯定站着发呆了好几分钟。他怀疑从Spock嘴里蹦出来的第一句话啊是“我遇到了一个下巴长满青春痘的男孩，他总是盯着某处。”好吧，也许瓦肯人不会说“青春痘”这个词，这听起来大概不雅。Jim十分讨厌这个词，他讨厌这个糟糕的词带来的糟糕的皮肤。

 

“这边，”Jim说道，仿佛他是个男仆。天啊，他觉得自己是个傻瓜。

 

他沿着走廊行走，意识到Spock在后面跟着他。她（他）后悔早晨穿衣时选择了最紧的牛仔裤，这可能让他的屁股看起来很大。

 

他们踏上楼梯的瞬间，他就听到前门开启和妈妈的声音。

 

“我到家了。”她喊道。

 

“嗨，甜心。”Frank用油腻的声音说道。Jim听到了他们接吻的声音。“穿梭机怎么样？”

 

“说实话，坐得我有点头晕。”

 

Jim的妈妈会在家里呆一段时间，这让Jim很高兴。因为当她在的时候，Frank的举止会好一些。但是，最终，在接近夏末的时候，她会返回旧金山，回到星际舰队，登上另一艘飞船，再一次把Jim留给Frank。

 

“这是我的宝贝。”当Jim踏进她所在的厨房时，她露出明朗的笑容，“过来。”

 

Jim埋进她的怀抱里，紧紧地抱着她，嗅着她身上的幽山百合香水味。他很肯定自己活到百岁时都不会忘记这股味道。“嗨，妈妈。”

 

“你还是太瘦了。”她结束了这个拥抱，打量着Jim。“你吃饭了吗？今天吃了什么？”

 

“一个苹果。”

 

“一个苹果？就只有这个？”她转身看向Frank。

 

“嘿，他就只想吃这么多。”Frank申明道，“难道不是吗？Jim？”

 

Jim点点头，说道，“是啊。”

 

“你应该多吃点，宝贝。”她叹着气说道，把他的头发拨到耳朵后面，“你今晚会享用大餐，我向你保证。”她放开了Jim，转向Spock，摆出ta'al的手势，“你一定是Spock。”

 

“是的，Kirk指挥官。我一直都期待与您的会面。”Spock柔声说道。他跟聒噪的Jim一家比起来安静很多。

 

“我也是。”她放下了她的手。“欢迎，我们一家都对你的到来感到高兴。我会尽快开始准备晚餐。”

 

“不必如此仓促。我得知您刚刚到达。”

 

“是的，的确。我会先洗澡更衣然后开始准备晚餐。我会让我的丈夫给你泡茶。我恐怕我和他都是咖啡爱好者，而Jim从来不喜欢茶。也许你会影响他。茶对身体健康大有裨益。”

 

“的确。”

 

Jim试着不脸红，但是他并不知道是否成功。

 

“有什么你需要的吗？Spock？”

 

“我的确有个请求。”

 

她微笑着说道，“说吧，是什么？”

 

“瓦肯人很注重隐私。我请求晚上我休息时能够反锁卧室的门。”

 

“什么？”Frank扬声问道。“听着 我们可不想让任何奇怪的事在你和Jim之间发生。”

 

“瓦肯人不进行奇怪之事。”Spock很认真地回答，这让Jim目瞪口呆地看着他。

 

妈妈笑了。“你当然不会做那种事。Frank，别表现得那么荒唐。他们只是孩子。你当然可以锁上卧室的门，Spock。虽然不知道为什么Jim不这么做。我曾经也是个孩子。”

 

Jim撅了撅嘴然后转向一边，“我去帮你泡茶，Spock。”

 

“谢谢你，Jim。”

 

“太棒了。”妈妈说道。“我准备上楼洗澡更衣。我很快就会回来。”她向Frank微笑，Frank却用一副让Jim感到无地自容的恶心嘴脸眨眼回应，他的胃要作呕了。

 

“男孩们，你们自己在下面带着没问题吧？”Frank带着十足伪装的媚笑看着妈妈。

 

“是的，”Jim迅速说道，祈祷着自己的声音没有想象中听起来那么哽咽。

 

Jim微微闭上双眼，当他睁眼时发现Spock在看着他。他脸红着打开柜橱开始泡茶。


	4. 被打断的晚餐

Spock无法理解Kirk指挥官到底觉得Frank身上哪点有吸引力。她看上去是一个聪慧的，有魅力的地球女人，还拥有一份非凡的星舰事业。她下一个任务是作为Christopher Pike舰长麾下的轮机长。

Thatcher配不上她。

Kirk指挥官在她下来后就开始做晚餐，她的头发还带着沐后的湿意。她告知她的儿子，她做了一大锅肉汁浇土豆泥，这显然是Jim最爱的食物之一。此外，她还用根茎蔬菜做了怡人的炖菜，虽然Frank抱怨肉少了。

餐至半途，Kirk指挥官的PADD响了。

她叹了口气，说道，“十分抱歉，让我查看一下。”她拿起PADD,浏览了一眼消息，然后摇了摇头。“恐怕我不得不处理要事。请继续用餐。” 

她拿着PADD上了楼。

Jim看着她离开，脸上的表情在Spock眼里看来只有焦虑。他低着头把目光移回到土豆泥上，用一个勺子吃着妈妈给他的一大碗土豆。他看上去很喜欢这个。

Spock注意到屋里鸦雀无声，他并不想打破这份安静。坐在他身边的男孩散发着紧张，如果他没看错的话，Frank充满敌意。

“你就非得吃得像头猪吗？”Frank最终打破了无声之境，Spock希望他没这么做。

勺子哐当一声掉到了桌子上，Jim站起身，弃食物冲向后门。Spock把目光转向frank时他的胃感到一阵恶心。他尝试在Jim夺门而去后表现得无一丝畏惧。 

 

Frank至少看起来有点不高兴，“太敏感了，我要上楼看我老婆。”他站起身离开桌子，在上楼看Kirk指挥官之前把自己的空碟子放进了水槽。

Spock也站起身，拿起Jim的肉汁浇土豆泥点碗，到厨房找了个盖子罩上，抓起Jim到勺子，走向Jim离开的门。

“Jim?”Spock轻声叫道，以免惊吓到男孩。

一开始他没看到男孩，但是没过多久就看到男孩蜷缩着坐在靠近谷仓边缘的地上。Spock拿着装土豆的碗走过去。他一下子就看到Jim脸上的泪水，便犹豫了一下。他不想让再让Jim难堪。 

 

“我能坐在你身边吗？”他问道。

Jim用手背擦了擦脸，说道“可以。”

Spock低身坐到Jim旁边，“我带来了你的土豆。”

Jim看着碗，他的下嘴唇微微发颤，“不饿。”

“我知道并非如此。”Spock轻声说道。“我并不假装能理解你继父的行为，但是这反映了他的本质，而不是你的。”他把碗推向Jim，“请食用。” 

 

随着一阵不稳的呼吸，Jim从Spock手里接过了碗和勺子。他移开了盖子，用勺子挖了一些土豆和肉汁，说道，“我很抱歉。”

“你并不欠我任何道歉，Jim。”

“对今天这件事也许不需要。但是我很抱歉你整个夏天都要困在我们这里。我打赌如果你和你爸爸说一声，他会让你回家。”

“也许。但是我来此的目的是体验典型的地球生活。”

Jim鼻子哼了一声，“我怀疑我们家不是那种典型。”

Spock看到Jim还一口未动后又一次催促他快点吃，“我相信残忍并非地球专属。”

Jim嚼完刚咬的那一口后看着Spock，摇了摇头。

“当我还是孩子的时候，我遭受到来自瓦肯同龄人的歧视。”Spock解释道。

“为什么?”

“有一个人类母亲。我的混血生理给同龄人中造成恐慌。”

Jim舔了舔嘴唇，挖了更多的土豆，“我曾经呆在Tarsus IV。”

Spock缓缓呼出一口气，“吾与汝同悲。”

男孩耸耸肩，“我想我已经过了悲伤的阶段了，我不知道，也许永远都不会。我不怎么与人谈论这个。”他玩弄着上衣边缘，“我只是想让你知道，这...这是我为什么吃饭吃成那样的原因。”

“我并未发觉你的进食方式有任何问题。”Spock保证道。

“真的？”

 

Spock被Jim那充满期待的声音触动了，那听起来十分痛苦。“是的，你保持现在的样子就好，Jim。你无需为他人改变。”

Jim给了他很浅的一个微笑，真是Spock真正注意到的第一个笑，他被这份美丽所吸引。Jim把目光降到土豆泥上，“这很好吃，你想来一些吗？”

“我这餐桌已经食用过。还有你是对的，它们很好吃。”

“妈妈是个好厨师。”

“我希望你并不觉得我的问题无礼，她是怎么把自己嫁给你继父的?”

Jim转了转眼珠，“我想也许这符合某种法则，她刚好在，我是说，你懂的，这我爸爸被杀害后遇到他。你懂吗？”

Spock点了点头。

“她回到地球后不知怎么地遇到frank。女人们都觉得他长得好看还是咋滴。她也这么觉得。还有，他不在星舰。这点是她当时需要的。我想他满足了她所需要的。” 

 

“我明白了。”

“也许你没有，但是这没关系，没人能明白。”他又吃了一口土豆。相对于这屋内有点狂野的吃相，他现在放慢了速度。“你确定你想来一些？”

“我确定。”

“我想我应该回屋里收拾厨房了。我不想让妈妈干这活，而frank不会收拾。”Jim吃完了碗里剩的食物。

“我会帮你。”Spock站起身然后弯下腰准备扶起Jim。

“不用了，我能自己站起来，谢谢。”Jim用手撑着谷仓的墙壁让自己站起来。

“谢谢，Spock，你真好。”

Spock挑起一边眉毛，“你也是，Jim。” 

 

TBC

 

这章没有beta，beta君考试去了。这么晚才更新实在抱歉，原先翻好了没保存上就耽误了时间。  
.


	5. 摔跤绊倒

Jim打开装衣服的抽屉，拿出睡觉时穿的睡裤和T恤。他微微斜视看向Spock，希望不被对方察觉。这个瓦肯同龄人正盯着衣橱，似乎没把注意力放在Jim身上。

“我，呃，准备洗澡。”

Spock转过身看向Jim，他点了点头，“若条件允许，我准备进行冥想。”

“冥想？”

“瓦肯人训练冥想，它能净化心灵，有助于我们保持逻辑和理智。”

“噢。”Jim抿了一下嘴唇上干燥的皮肤。“请便。我过一会回来。”

Spock点了点头，从他搬到窗户旁的衣柜里拿出一张毯子。

Jim站在门边看了他一会，才意识到自己在盯着这位客人，可能他不喜欢怪胎盯着他看。Jim溜出房间，再一次意识到Spock压根就没把注意力放到他身上。

他庆幸Spock是如此地辣。Jim躺在床上时不得不假装自己没被他吸引。Jim起床时不长时间勃起都是一个奇迹了。

这就是Frank所说的“奇怪的事”吧，Jim心想。但即使Spock喜欢男生，Jim不认为自己有这么幸运，他也不会喜欢一个像他这样皮包骨头的傻瓜。Jim很庆幸至少自己的牙齿是直的，至少这是亮点。

更不用说，Spock很有可能只喜欢瓦肯人。是啊，他的母亲是人类，但这并不意味着他会对人类有兴趣。从种种迹象来看，Spock更接近瓦肯人，而不是人类。谁能怪他呢？做人类糟透了。

Jim小心翼翼地清洗自己，留心到背上仍在发疼的大片的淤伤。他不知道自己为何一直和Frank对着干，但他就是这么做了。也许Jim一心寻思，一些庸医曾这样暗示过。他把车开下了悬崖。他不知道自己是否是真心想死。 不过,医生也许就是知道一些他自己都不知道的事。

讽刺的是，他一点都不后悔离开Frank。他当初为去Tarsus IV而感到高兴，即使要和Frank的姐姐，Tabitha住在一起。她虽然不像她哥哥那样滥用暴力，但是会对他恶语相向。因为家中多了一个不是她的孩子的人，这是言语攻击的原因。但她不该遭受在Tarsus IV上的厄运。Jim对此感到抱歉。Tabitha，她的丈夫，John，和她的三个孩子，都在大屠杀中丧生。Jim确信他们的惨叫声这辈子都会萦绕在他的心头阴魂不散。

Jim关掉热水，不再继续这番沉思，离开水龙头准备擦干自己。

他穿上衣服，在脸颊处的青春痘上抹了点药膏。他叹了口气，刷了牙，最后离开房间，希望Spock已经完成了冥想。

带着一些奇异感，他小心地打开门然后进入房间。Spock盘着腿坐在毯子上，双目紧闭。

棒极了。

他该不顾一切继续进入房间还是让自己悄悄退出然后下楼？

最后，Jim决定走进他的房间，他尽可能放轻动作，然后锁上了门。

Spock要的唯一的要求就是上锁。当然，Jim有预感Frank会晚点为此找他算账。

“那是什么？”

Jim吓了一跳，转身看向Spock。对方睁开了双眼盯着他。

“什么？”

Spock神态自若地退出冥想状态，“在你背上的东西。”

Jim低头看了一眼自己，T恤还在原来的位置。他皱了皱眉，“啊？”

Spock捉住了Jim的T恤下摆往上掀，露出了淤伤，“你受伤了。”

“嗯，是的。”Jim说道，把T恤从Spock手里抢过来并向后退了一步。

“此因何事造成？”

“我被绊倒了，在谷仓那里摔了一跤。”Jim嘟囔道，“你不是在冥想吗？”

“我已完成。”

“噢，很好。如果你需要的的话，浴室是你的了。我准备上床睡觉了（hit the bay）。”

Spock抬起了头，“Hit the bay?”

“这句话的意思是上床睡觉。”

“为何要如此表达？”

“我不知道。”Jim耸了耸肩。

“Jim？”Spock带着无限犹豫问道。

“什么？”

“你真的是被绊倒了吗？”

Jim看着Spock的双眼，“是啊，我刚刚就是这么说的，对吧？”

“的确。”

Jim跨过还在地上的毯子，走向了自己的床，掀开被子钻了进去，“晚安。”


	6. 生而狂野

Spock的睡眠浅而少，微小的动作或声音都会弄醒他。因此他因醒来的时候发现旁边的位置是空着的而感到惊讶。他坐起身，发现屋子里没有其他人。他看向Jim的电子钟，已经超过了九点，这不像他。

他掀开被子，把床整理好。当他走到Jim睡的一边整理时，他透过窗看到Jin和她的继父站在谷仓旁边。Spock走近了一些，虽然这样做是不符合逻辑的。Jim和成年男人之间看起来关系紧张。Spock从他站着的地方看得一清二楚。Frank向前一步逼近Jim，吓得Jim向后退了一步。Spock意识到他在屏着呼吸。Jim举着双手保护自己，他看上去那么脆弱，Spock希望自己此时站在男孩儿Frank之间。

后来Frank跺脚转身进了谷仓。Spock如释重负地缓缓呼出一口气。Jim瞥了一眼谷仓，拳头紧握，然后摇了摇头走进了屋子。Spock走到放置他的衣物的抽屉前拿出衬衣，宽松的裤子，妈妈为他编织的紫红色毛衣。在Jim进入卧室前Spock已经穿戴完毕。

Jim向他露出了一个少有的微笑，“早上好，我只是来看看你有没有醒来。”

“我已醒来。”

“我看到了。如果你饿了的话，早餐已经准备好了。妈妈做了烙饼，没吃到她的烙饼这辈子就白活了。”

“我很期待，Jim。”

“什么？”

Spock犹豫了一下还是问道，“你…还好吗？”

Jim脸上的微笑消失了，“我好着呢。”

“好有很多种定义。”Spock可不信他没事。

如他所料，Jim无视了他所说的话，“让我们去吃早餐吧。”

Kirk-Thatcher指挥官站在炉子旁边，看到他们下楼时朝他们微笑，“桌子上有几盘烙饼，快开动吧。”当Jim经过她时，她往他手里塞了一盘早餐火腿。

Jim坐在桌自旁，Spock在他身边就坐。

“Frank已经吃过了，”指挥官说道，“我也吃过了，真的。这些够你们俩吃吗？要不要再来点？”

Jim看向盛着烙饼的盘子，拿了三张饼，六根香肠，“这些就够了。”  
她点了点头，“我待会要和Pike舰长在书斋里开会。 ”

“好的，妈妈。”

她走向Jim，揉了揉他的头发，“你待会能去镇上买点食物吗？我会给你一张清单和我的信用卡。”

“好的。我可以带上Spock和我一起去吗？”

“当然。”她拿着她的PADD沿着走廊走进了Spock推测是“书斋”的地方。

“这样我就可以带你到镇上逛逛了。”Jim说道。他往烙饼上涂了一层很厚的黄油，将枫糖浆倒在香肠上。

“的确。”

Spock尽量让自己不去看Jim进食的样子，因为他发现Jim察觉到他在看他，但他还是注意到Jim表现得就像随时随刻都有人要抢他的食物似的。他甚至用手护着他的盘子。Spock愿意把食物都给Jim，而不是抢走食物。但是Jim显然在Tarsus IV经历了一些事。

“这些烙饼很棒，你是正确的。”Spock评论道。

Jim露出了一个微笑，这治愈了Spock内心深处自己都没察觉的伤口。

“你有一个怡人的微笑。”Spock在想到更好的措辞前看脱口而出。

Jim的脸颊泛红，低下了头，“是吗？你真的这么想？”

Spock点了点头，感受到他的脸在升温，“肯定的。”

Jim舔了舔他的嘴唇，继续盯着他的烙饼，“谢谢。”

 

Spock跟着Jim走过了从农房延伸出的一长段泥泞路。他们刚要离开房子时Jim往谷仓的方向瞥了一眼，但他什么也没说就转身走了。

Jim穿了一条很紧的牛仔裤，把手放进口袋里。他穿着一件蓝色短袖T恤，很衬他的蓝眼睛。这很成功。

“我们一会后就到镇上了。”Jim说道，“首先我想给你看样东西。”

“很好。”

Jim回头瞥了一眼离他们很远的房子。然后左转走了几步走到一个灌木丛前。他拨开长杂草露出一辆摩托车。

“这是什么？”Spock问道。

Jim露齿而笑，这比Spock见过的任何笑容都明亮。“她是我的。我把她放在这儿，他们不知道。如果他们知道了…”Jim耸了耸肩，“上去。”

“什么？”

Jim坐上摩托车， “上来，坐到我身后。相信我，Spock。”

Spock盯着他好一会，然后跨上摩托车坐到Jim身后。

Jim说了些什么，听起来好像是“抓稳。”

“抱歉？”

“抓，稳。”Jim启动了车子，引擎咆哮着开始工作。“我会开很快的。”

“难道我们不应该戴上合适的头盔吗？”

“不，我们不需要这玩意。”

突然，摩托车以持续上升的速度离开灌木丛和农房。Spock抓紧了Jim的腰，考虑到Jim提醒过他速度会多么快。但是他也顾及到Jim的淤伤，确保他的手的位置在淤伤上面。

“你在后面还好吗?”Jim喊道。

“不，你开得太快了。”他们行驶过路面拱起来的地方，这让他们向上脱离座椅又掉落到原来的位置。

Jim大笑。这是Spock第一次听到他的笑声，爽朗如雷。（原文就是用thunder形容笑声，我只是照翻）


End file.
